I Wish
by ashleyxo923
Summary: Bella is wishing that Edward will change her soon, but he refuses until they are married. Will she get him to change her before marriage or after? R&R PLEASE!


**I Wish**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story Stephanie Meyer owns them.**

My mortality to Edward is a big deal. But to me it doesn`t matter because I`ve lived a long human life. And I`m ready for a change. A big change at that.

"Please Edward turn me into a vampire."

"Bella we have talked about this. I will not change you until we are married."

"Fine."

It got quiet. Real quiet. I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew is that it was morning and there was a note beside my bed.

"Dear Bella, I have gone hunting with Emmet and Jasper. I am not far away. So if you need anything just call me or tell Alice."

I wanted to talk to Alice. So I called her.

"Hey Alice?"

"Yeah, hey Bella. Whats the matter?"

"Um not much I`m just upset because Edward will not turn me into a vampire. That is all I wish for. But he keeps saying 'Not until we are married.' But I`m just not ready to get married."

"Oh, well I can`t really help you there."

"Oh yes you can, you could change me if you wanted."

"Bella you know I would love to so then we could become sisters but Edward has already talked to me and said 'Alice I`m warning you! If you change Bella then I will tear you to shreds and then burn the pieces!' So I don`t really want to be torn to shreds. So I can`t help you there. Sorry."

"Oh. Well it`s just that all I ever wish for is to become a vampire. But Edward is very careful about my mortality."

"Sorry Bella. But I can`t change you. Wait till he asks you to marry him then say yes and get married and then you can become a vampire with us."

"But Alice you don`t understand! I can`t get married yet! I`m just not ready."

"Ok Bella. Well Edward should be getting back soon and then he will be back at your house." That just made me more upset. So I hung up on Alice.

As I walk down stairs to make breakfast for me and Charlie I saw a note on the table. "Dear Bells, I went fishing with Billy. Be back later. Love, Charlie."

Fine I guess I will just make breakfast for me then. As I get into the kitchen I see someone back to me at the stove. It was Edward and he was cooking.

"Um what are you doing?"

"Making you breakfast. You like scrambled eggs right?"

"Uh yah I guess." Why was Edward making me eggs?

"So how did you sleep?"

"Fine I guess. Edward can I wish for something from you?"

"Yes, but only if its not about your mortality."

"Fine then I guess I will not ask."

"Bella you know I am not changing you until we`re married."

"OH MY GOSH EDWARD!!! Just propose already I`m waiting! I want to marry you I just am scared!"

"Bella why would you be scared?"

"Well because, I`ve never thought about getting married. I guess I`m just nervous. But I will be fine."

"Bella if it is not what you want then I can wait."

"Edward I don`t want to wait I want to be immortal and you want to marry me. So ask me to marry you I want to marry you. I love you."

"Ok." He got down on one knee. "Bella Swan will you marry me?"

"Oh Edward yes I will."

"Ok then we should probably tell Alice. She will want to plan it for us."

"Ok well Edward can I ask my wish now?"

"Yes you can."

"Edward all I wish for is to be with you for the rest of eternity and the only way to do that is well. I wish for you to turn me into a vampire. Please."

"Bella I will turn you into a vampire once we are married."

"Ok." So we went to tell Alice the news and she almost had a heartattack even though it`s impossible for her. But she started planning our wedding right away.

It is now the day of our wedding and I am kinda scared. I haven`t seen Edward all day and Alice is about to loose her fingers from pricking them so much with the hair clips and pins. It is now time, and Renee is here, Charlie is here, and so is almost everyone else. It is now time for me to walk down the aisle, actually the Cullen staircase. When I get to the bottom of the steps Edward is there ready to catch me and Charlie goes off to the side once I`m in Edward`s arms. Finally it`s time.

"I do." Edward said.

"I do." I agreed.

He bent down just enough so I didn`t have to stretch and we kissed.

Now we are off to our honey moon. On the way there I asked my wish one more time.

"Edward I wish that you would change me right now, right here."

"Ok my Bella love." He bent down and bit my wrist. It hurts so bad, it burns, it stings. But a few hours later I am finally a vampire. Edward called Carlisle and told him and Carlisle said "Ok." Edward finally scoops me off my feet and kisses me.

"I love you my Bella honey." He said once more.

"I love you to."

**So how did you like it??? I no, not the best probably. But I tried. R&R please!!! Love ya, Ashley. :D:D:D**


End file.
